The Chronicles of The Ice Prince
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: The story of Akira and how he became a peasant. Akira was nothing, but a weakling with a harsh past and fiery temper. Angry that he was left alone when his village was destroyed, he crosses paths with Demon Eyes Kyo who he fights because of his anger. Ple
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I do own Kage Kamikatana.

**Summary:** The story of Akira and how he became a peasant. Akira was nothing, but a weakling with a harsh past and fiery temper. Angry that he was left alone when his village was destroyed, he crosses paths with Demon Eyes Kyo who he fights because of his anger.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story. Sorry if I something is a little off in here. I'm kind of new in writing fanfiction in this category. Akira is a little off-character, but it's only temporary…I promise. He's young, and his character will develop in this story. Can someone tell me who Lord Torii is or just tell me if that's the body Oda Nobunaga had in his fight with Kyo while they were trying to get his body? If it's not the same body, then I'll change this first chapter around a bit, unless you guys like it the way it is. I don't know what Akira's true eye color is, so I guessed it was blue. If you know what's his true eye color is, tell me please? Please Review and tell me what you think.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Chronicles of The Ice Prince:**

**Chapter One: The Meeting:**

He hurriedly poured the bowl of water over his pale blonde hair as he leaned over in the water of the hot springs to wash his hair. The sound of crickets in the night almost soothed him. He hated being rushed, but sooner or later his father would be calling him to meet his new master. Their family was poor, and he and his father were the family they had left.

That was until his father got sick…

He didn't want to leave his only son alone in the world, so he thought selling him off as merchandise was even better. The blonde boy was no older than eight or nine took the special care in mixing his special smelling herbs with the water he had gathered back in the bowl. He began churning the herbs in the water with a stick, making sure the herbs dissolved into the liquid before he poured it on his head.

He was glad to have finally taken a warm bath, even though he knew it was a very special occasion. Once he thought that he was bathed all over enough, he got out of the hot springs and grabbed his towel, drying himself His back was turned to his shack of a house that he had lived in for years.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…you're going to be my new brother?", he heard a cruel boyish voice behind him.

The blonde boy instantly turned around to see who it was behind him. His azure eyes caught sparkling red eyes that burned with utter cruelness. The blonde was frozen in complete shock at the other boy's beauty. He had long silver hair that was put in a high ponytail on the top of his head, and it fell around three inches down his back.

He wore a black silk kimono with red dragon drawings in them, making him really look like royalty. On his pretty, youthful face was a cruel smirk that sent shivers up and down the blonde's spine. The blonde quickly covered his family heirloom with the towel, shaking off the red blush that was coming to his cheeks.

"W-Who are you?", he managed enough courage to say.

"You are Akira Jakidenki, aren't you?", the silver-haired boy asked, smiling at the boy.

"Y-yes", the blonde foolishly stuttered as the older boy stood before him.

"The name's Kage Kamikatana. Your stepbrother…father and I have just arrived, so don't worry about being late. My father is one of the patient types. You smell…remarkably…good…for a poor boy", the silver-haired boy said as he gave the blonde a quick kiss on his cheek, then left the younger boy in utter shock.

His stepbrother…had just…kissed him?

It was only a family kiss on the cheek right?

He shook off the thought and quickly ran to the nearby tree to grab his clothing for dinner. It was a dashing, expensive looking, blue and red kimono with black dragon drawings that matched Kage's drawings. Did they buy him this?

He didn't have time to think. He quickly put the clothing on, making sure he didn't rip anything during his rush to put them on. They fit on him pretty good, and it was pretty loose on him too. He quickly put on his wooden shoes and hurried inside of his home in the back entrance.

He ran down the hall, only to run into a very worried old man with long gray hair. He had been pacing down the hallway for awhile now. The blonde bumped right into the man accidentally in his race down the hall to the dinning room. He fell backwards and landed on his butt. His scrawny body hurting slightly because of the fall. The man turned around and let out a shocked gasped.

"Akira! Boy, what took you so long! I could've had a heart attack from waiting on you to get finished", his father said as he pulled the blonde on his feet and dusted him off. "Get in there, and don't screw this one up, Akira".

Akira nodded and walked into the dinning room as gracefully as he could. As soon as he walked into the lit room, he felt eyes glued onto him instantly. He kept his eyes forward because he knew a pair of taunting red eyes would be waiting for him if he had took a look over there.

The blonde youth presented himself before Kage first who was kneeled down on the mat, smiling at the blonde inwardly. Beside him was his father, a man with long blonde hair that was in the same style as his son.

He had a blank look on his face as his blue eyes fell on Akira. The blonde's hair covered his face from Kage, and the silver-haired boy knew he was hiding his face because of the event earlier.

"Young Akira Jakidenki, why do you hide your face from us?", Kage asked.

"That's a good question, my son", his father agreed.

"It is because he's a shy boy, Lord Torii and young Lord Kage", Akira's father as he entered and bowed at the men.

Akira almost hissed at being called shy. He just didn't want to show his face to Kage, and that was it. But why did he not want to show his face to Kage? He's going to have to some day. Did he already feel something for the older boy? No…it couldn't be. He wasn't…gay.

He bowed at Lord Torii before taking a seat beside his father. There were bowls in front of each male as were there lit candles. The room fell silent, and Kage, the silver-haired youth, looked up at Akira who was fixed on staring at the candle.

"Do you have any talents, Akira-kun?", Lord Torii asked.

"Um…", the blonde began. "I'm great with a sword".

"Really, are you?", Kage blurted out.

"Prince Kage, here, is also great with a sword. You and him can train in the training dojo whenever you guys like", Lord Torii said.

"That sounds great, Lord Torii", Akira said, unsure if he meant it or not.

"So you accept the boy, Lord Torii?", his father asked.

"Jakidenki…I believe your boy will prove of use to me…and my son. He'll leave tonight…if that is alright with you. How about ", Lord Torii answered.

"That is alright with me", his father answered with a slight sadness in his voice. "We'll have him packed and ready in a minute, milord".

Akira's father stood up, lifting Akira to his feet as well. The whole time Kage's red eyes were glued on Akira, and the blonde did everything in his power to not to look into those haunting eyes.

As he and his father walked in the hall, there was a strange tension between them. He couldn't believe that he going to be separated from his father who was going to die real soon.

Why did he need the money he was getting from Lord Torii from if he was going to die? When they entered his room, they began packing the little clothes he had in the broken-down cotton bag his father had pulled from under his bed.

After the last of it was inside the bag, he gave his father a very sad look. His father instantly began coughing. It lasted for a few minutes, and he covered his mouth with his own clothes, until it wore off. Both he and his son saw a few drops of blood stained on his white haori, receiving a worried gasp from his son.

"Father-", Akira began, but his father stopped him from going on.

"Don't worry about, Akira. Just go with Lord Torii and live a better life", his father said.

"What's the money for, father?", he asked.

"It's for sake…to ease my passing", his father answered.

"Oh…", Akira said sadly as he looked at the door, meeting the red eyes of Kage who was standing at the door, staring at them intently. "Kage…".

"I came to tell you that you won't have to packed your clothes, but I guess I'm too late", Kage said as he took forward to Akira, extending his arm. "Come…Father's waiting".

Akira nodded and turned to look back at his father. He clenched his eyes, feeling a wave of emotions flood through him. His father gave him a approving nod before looking over at a blank-faced Kage.

"Take of him…", his father said to the silver-haired boy who gave him a curt nod in return.

Akira scoffed, not knowing where that came from. He took Kage's hand, and he soon as he did the young prince dragged him down the hall and out of the shack that he called home. Outside, the pale blonde noticed that Lord Torii was already mounted on a beautiful white stallion. Kage led him over to a black horse.

"This is your horse. Our castle is a little ways from here…around a mile or so", Kage explained as he walked away to his brown horse.

"We could've just walked", Akira stated as he mounted the horse just as Kage did.

"Hm…", was all Kage said.

The two boys took off after their father, leading on to Akira's new life. The blonde didn't know what was in store for him, but he sensed something wasn't right. He was going to see what it was first though just out of curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Please review. Akira gets sold off to the lord of the lands. What will happen? Will he get along with Kage? Kage seems to be the non-trusting type. What will he do to our little Akira? Find out in the next chapter. Like I said I don't know who Lord Torii is so I'm making a lord to the land and village Akira lived in. I would still liked to know if Lord Torii's body is the same body Oda Nobunaga took over and fought Kyo with when Kyo and others were looking for his body. Oh, and sorry the chapter was so short. If your review, I'll make it longer…I promise.


	2. Your apology isn't accepted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I do own Kage Kamikatana.

**Summary:** The story of Akira and how he became a peasant. Akira was nothing, but a weakling with a harsh past and fiery temper. Angry that he was left alone when his village was destroyed, he crosses paths with Demon Eyes Kyo who he fights because of his anger.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R! I think Kyo will be in this chapter. If not, then you better review if you want him! I forgot to mention the pairings. It's going to be AkiraxOC, AkiraxDemon Eyes Kyo, AkiraxShindara (one time), Demon Eyes KyoxSakuya (A/N: Spelling?), Demon Eyes KyoxAkira. So it's going to be a lot of yaoi pairings. If you don't like yaoi, don't read anymore from this from now on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Chronicles of The Ice Prince:**

**Chapter Two: Your apology isn't accepted:**

The next day…

Akira was sleeping peacefully in his new and comfy king-sized bed that he didn't sleep in alone. Kage slept with him on the right side of the bed. That first night, they had gotten in, and the silver-haired prince showed him around the castle.

Lord Torii had retired for the night. Akira was starting to grow accustomed to Kage within that one night. He was kind and playful with the younger boy. For the first time in his life, Akira had a peaceful slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Oh…"._

_His gentle caresses along his lower region made the blonde release a loud moan. The pale blonde arched his back as he slowly bucked his hips against the stroking hand that touché his aching erection. _

"_Kage…", he moaned again. _

_The silver-haired prince smirked, pulling the blonde into another kiss as he lay on top of him. His long silver-haired was released from its bondage, and it fell down his back and showered the blonde beneath him with silver. _

_The blonde instantly reacted to the touch of their lips and slipped his feisty and anxious tongue inside the red-eyed prince's mouth before he could even try. The prince groaned and pushed his hardness in between the blonde's thighs. _

_The blonde shuddered in utter delight. He couldn't describe the intense pleasure he was feeling. The silver-haired prince began rubbing his erection roughly against the blonde's, causing a small cry to escape his lips and into their kiss. _

_Kage pulled away to give them some air, but he continued to rub his hardness against the blonde's hardness. Akira's eyes were clenched in the pleasure and he began bucking his hips against the silver-haired boy. _

"_Kage, fuck me", the blonde pleaded. _

_Where did that come from?_

_Kage smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, "Not yet, darling"._

_The blonde couldn't say anything else because he felt intense waves of pleasure run through his entire body. Arching his back again, he let out a louder cry as his stiffness released his juices onto their stomachs. _

_The silver-haired prince grunted as he finally came after the blonde, mixing his juices with the others. He collapsed beside the blonde who was still having spasms from having his first orgasm. He smiled and kissed the boy's forehead again. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Akira? Akira? Wake up", he heard a soft, gentle voice call out to him from his sleep.

His blue eyes snapped open but they were only met with blurriness. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again. He was happy when he saw Kage's smiling face. It was the first thing he saw. The silver-haired boy got off the bed and reached out his hand to him.

"Come on, Akira. I wanna show you the land", he said. "Anything to take your mind off your dying father".

The pale blonde gulped, feeling a small shred of guilt. He didn't even think of his father as soon as he entered the castle. Shaking those old thoughts of his head, he grabbed the prince's hand, and he carried them out of the room. They ran down the hall together. Those same halls that the blonde was still trying to get familiar with.

Kage made lefts and rights almost every other hallway intersection. After making the last right, they stopped before a huge door. The prince turned the knob and opened the door. He grabbed the blonde's hand again and dragged him into the room.

They rounded a corner, and after seeing a very huge porcelain tub, Akira realized it was a bathroom. There were two brunette females by the tub on either side of it. One was twisting the silver knob on it to make the water, and the other one approached them and bowed.

"Good morning, Prince Kage and Prince…", she stopped, looking at the blonde, confused.

"He's Prince Akira", Kage finished for her.

"My apologies, young prince. Are you joining Prince Kage in a warm bath today?", she asked.

He **really** had to take a **bath** with another boy…?

"Yes…", Akira muttered.

Kage smiled and gave the blonde a comforting pat on his shoulder, "And here I thought you were going to say no".

Akira gave the silver-haired prince a forced smile. He didn't know what he was feeling currently, but he felt that if he entered the tub with the red-eyed boy, he'll end up saying something stupid.

Kage was the first one to strip out of his pajamas (which was nothing but thin white shirt and pants. After he was done, the brunette females giggled as they ran out of the room. The prince hopped in, sighing in relaxation.

After a seconds of staring, Kage felt eyes on him and turned back to look at Akira who was still standing. Once red eyes connected with blue, the blonde turned away and walked away.

"Akira, what's wrong? I thought you were going to take a bath with me", Kage said.

"I don't want to, okay?", Akira shouted.

"Fine…", Kage said, almost sounding hurt.

Akira felt bad instantly…Kage was only being nice, and now he was treating him like dirt…

Sighing, he pealed his clothes off and tossed them aside. He turned to face Kage who had let his long silver-hair down. The prince looked up and saw that the blonde didn't leave and smiled. Akira sighed and got in the warm, soothing water. He strained to make his eyes not stare at Kage's body, and he ended up staring at the wall as they soaked.

"What's the matter, Akira? You're acting funny", Kage said.

"Acting funny? You don't even know me", Akira growled.

"I know you enough to know that you want me to fuck the shit out of you", Kage snapped back, making Akira's breath get hitched in his throat. "I heard you moaning my name last night. I don't like boys like that, but even you disgusted me with that, I decided to be nice to the boy who was going to be my stepbrother".

"Wait…Kage…I'm…", Akira began.

"Don't say it…just try to bath the filthy poor smell off your body", Kage said.

Despite Kage's harsh words, Akira's eyes began wandering down his body. He mentally slapped himself when Kage stared at him funny. He ripped his head away, scoffing at what the prince said.

"Hm…and here I thought you were going to plummet me with apologizes", Kage muttered under his breath.

"Like I said…you **don't** know me, but I wouldn't have thought you could look any gayer", Akira shot back.

Kage's silver-hair fell down his down, and some of it was in his face, making him look like a female. It was getting soaked by the water, and after hearing a comment like that, he ran his fingers from his silver locks, chuckling.

"Yeah…you'd like that", he muttered.

Akira stood up. The rage was getting to him. He pointed a pale finger at the prince's face with his blue eyes flashing with anger. He didn't care that he was naked and that he was close to the prince that he had just had a lustful dream about a few hours ago.

"Don't start being a big bastard prince now! You gave me a kiss on my cheek when we first met yesterday! It was a little bit too friendly if you ask me. Besides, you were the first boy I've ever looked at", Akira shouted.

Kage's red eyes flashed with the same amount of anger as the blonde's. Before the blonde could sit back down, the silver-haired teen kicked the blonde's legs out from under, making him sit back down. The blonde hit his head on the way down roughly, and he groaned in pain at the soreness afterwards.

The prince chuckled, and his chuckling got the blonde even angrier. He jumped up and lunged for the silver-haired teen with his fists clenched. He grabbed him by his silver locks and punched him in the fast quickly, even before the older boy could see.

The blonde ended up straddling the older boy's waist as he landed punches on the prince's face. The red-eyed teen finally recovered from the first punch and grabbed one of the blonde's fists before landing a punch on the pale blonde himself.

"Gah…", the blonde gasped as he fell back from the force of the punch.

Kage took this as a chance of dominance and got on top of Akira. He pushed a firm hand on his chest as he straddled the boy, and then began punching him over and over again with harsh blows.

Akira refused to let another sound come out of him, and he looked down and noticed that their masculine members were rubbing against each other every other punch. He bit back a groan at the sight and started fighting again. He yanked the prince's hair down and made the red-eyed teen fell forwards.

Their lips brushed together, but the prince pulled away immediately, giving the blonde another punch but this one was in the gut. The blonde's mouth snapped open as the wind was knocked out of him. The punches were really getting to him, and he was weakening before he knew it.

The grip on the prince's hair was loosening while something else was hardening. The prince didn't realize it at first until he sat back down on the blonde's lap readying another attack and felt something prick his thigh.

"What the hell-?", the prince didn't get a chance to finish the sentence because the blonde crushed their lips together.

The grip on the silver hair tightened as he made sure that the red-eyed prince will stay on top of him. The silver-haired teen grunted as he fell flat on top of the blonde. The blonde's hungry and hot lips crushed against the silver-haired prince's fleeting ones.

He couldn't move now because the blonde's legs were securely wrapped around his waist. The blonde's eyes were clenched shut as he rubbed his hardness against the prince's limp member.

Kage tried to pull back, but whatever he did caused Akira to moan beneath him and added to the list of things that disgusted him. His silver hair showered over in a sea of silver, and the blonde would've took a seconds to stare in awe at his beauty had he not wanted to get to his climax first.

He thrust his hips upwards and pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud gasp. Kage did everything in his power to make his member stay limp, but when it started hardening of its own accord, he growled.

He gripped the blonde's short hair and yanked it back so that he head jerked backwards. He pressed his hips down roughly so that the blonde couldn't thrust upwards anymore. The blonde's blue eyes snapped open to gaze into angry crimson eyes.

"You really want this, don't you?", the prince whispered breathily, and the blonde almost gasped at the pure malice in his voice. "Answer me!".

The blonde merely nodded, and the silver-haired teen smirked. He reached behind him to rip the blonde's legs grip around his waist and threw them over his shoulder. His blood-colored eyes never faltered from the blonde's blue ones.

"I'll give you what you want then…", the malice was still in his tone, and the blonde was scared that the silver-haired boy would do something drastic.

In one harsh movement, Kage thrust his whole thick member into Akira's tight virginal entrance, ripping him open on impact. The blonde screamed, and the silver-haired prince smirked as he shoved himself inside to the hilt.

The blonde saw specs of white in his vision as he screamed, and he knew that he was hurting badly now and that he was going to hurt even worse later. He moaned loudly as the prince hit that beautiful spot deep within him and he (Akira) climaxed and spilled his juices on their stomachs at the same time.

The blonde panted heavily, but the prince wasn't done. He felt liquid spill down on his throbbing member as he began moving in and out of the blonde roughly. He knew that that had to be blood, but he didn't care. In fact, it made him go even harder.

"Ka…ge…stop…it's starting to hurt", the blonde groaned as he squirmed around beneath the prince.

"I thought you said you wanted this, Akira", the prince said with a breathy grunt.

The blonde hissed when he felt the prince go faster. He felt the prince's weeping member within him, and if this hadn't hurt so damn much, he would've liked it. The prince gasped as he pressed their slick bodies together one last time as he flooded the boy's ass womb with his juices.

Akira screamed as the liquids stung his insides, and Kage pulled out abruptly, making the stinging within the blonde increase. The prince stood up and kicked the blonde on his side, flipping him over on his side. His blood-colored eyes were glued onto the blonde's pained blue ones in a hateful way. The prince spat on him literally and kicked him again.

"You can take a bath by your damn self, filthy queer", Kage hissed as he stepped out of the tub.

Akira's heart did flips inside of him. He could almost feel it breaking in a crazy way. He curled up in a little ball, holding his legs close to his chest, and he leaned against the tub wall.

He whimpered at the soreness and pain his body was in currently. No tears fell, but some swelled up in his eyes. He refused to cry. As he heard the door slam, he knew Kage was gone, and now he felt all alone.

This day wasn't supposed to go like this…

He couldn't believe Kage would do this to him after all what they've been through in the short hours that they've been together. The blonde remembered the silver-haired prince's kind and smiling face, but now that image was changed with a look of hate.

A tear slipped down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away. He looked down at his body, seeing tons of scratches, bruises, and deep gashes. They really done that much damage to each other? He noticed his blood mixing in the water, but he was too weak to get up on his own at the moment.

After an hour of laying in his own regret and grief, he had thought things over. He was now officially not queer, and he hated Kage with all of his might. Getting out of the tub, he saw a single white towel and robe on the table a little ways from the tub.

He figured that Kage must've grabbed one before he stormed out. He grabbed the last one and wrapped it around his lower regions. He took the robe and put it on, tying the sash tightly around his waist.

He sadly sighed and walked out of the bathroom, running into the two brunette girls. They bowed before examining him, and he just stood there with a blank look on his face. One of the girls screamed, catching his attention.

"There's blood on your butt, your majesty!", she cried.

The other girl saw it too, "Where did it come from, your majesty?".

"That's none of your concern. Just tell Lord Torii that I'm staying in my room for the rest of the day", Akira answered abruptly.

"But you can't you have to have a tour around the lands before you retire for the day with Prince Kage", one of the girls said.

Akira hissed, "I'm not going anywhere with that bastard. I'd kill him before I go anywhere with him. Leave me alone for the day, and if you don't, there will be hell to pay".

"Yes, your majesty!", the girls cried and ran off into the bathroom to clean it.

Akira put a blank look on his face again and tried to find his way back to his room. Several minutes later, he found it and entered the dark room, thinking that he would be alone. As soon as he entered the room, he saw no one else but the now clothed silver-haired brat prince who wronged him.

He stared at him blankly, and those blank red eyes made the blonde's blood boil. He wanted to hit him! He wanted to kill him! But what would happen if he, an ex-poor boy, killed the rightful prince?

"Sad to see you didn't bleed to death…", Kage muttered.

Akira glared at him, "Fuck you…".

"Yeah…you would want me to do that…", Kage muttered again.

Akira hissed and exited the room, slamming the door behind him. He wandered the halls aimlessly, thinking of a way to get back at the bratty bastard for what he did to him. His thoughts were interrupted by two guards in armor that approached him.

"Young prince Akira?", one of them asked.

"Yes, that's me", he answered.

"Lord Torii would like to see you right urgently", the other said.

"But I-", the blonde began, but one of the guards grabbed his arm.

"No buts. He says that he has to see you NOW!", the other guard said.

Akira said nothing else as the guards dragged him across the purple carpet of the halls. He wondered what Lord Torii wanted with him anyway. A couple of minutes later, he heard doors being opened, and he was put on his feet and thrown forward.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Almost everything was dark purple and blue. The walls were white, but the curtains were dark blue. The tapestries were purple with a dark blue horse on it. The cloths for the huge tables to the far right and far left were both purple and blue.

Also to his left and right, he saw the two brunette girls from the bathroom. He gulped, knowing that they probably told the king that he wanted to kill his only son, his stepbrother.

Before him, he saw the blonde king, Lord Torii. His eyes fell on him, and he instantly shuddered under the strong gaze. Gulping, he lifted his blue eyes up to meet the king's. He noticed that the blonde king's hair was let down and fell gracefully down his waist. Shaking the intrigued thought out of his head, he stared at the king, waiting for him to speak.

"Akira…", the king muttered.

"Yes…your majesty?", he said, thinking that he should call his stepfather that instead of father.

The king got up from his throne and strolled over the younger blonde. He ran his fingers through his short blonde locks, and Akira closed his eyes, waiting for the king to strike. The king gripped the pale locks and jerked him up in the air, making the boy gasp and cry out.

"Did you or did you not say that you wanted to murder you stepbrother?", he hissed.

Akira gulped, "Y-yes…".

"Why?", the king said angrily.

"Because…", the young blonde almost got teary-eyed, but he replaced that with anger. "He raped me in the bathroom today".

The king gasped, then gain his composure, "Are you lying?".

"No, I'm not!", Akira shouted.

The king growled at the tone of his voice and threw the boy on the ground. Before the young blonde could get up, the king was by his side. The man hissed and put his feet on the boy's throat, pressing against it roughly. Akira felt all of the air in his body leave him, and he was getting weaker by the second. He clawed at the foot his nails.

"Please…", he muttered.

"You'll pay you're your insolence, boy. From now on, you are not considered as one of my sons. You will be the filthy peasant that will never come to my castle again. If you just so happen to step one foot into the castle, my guards will kill you", Lord Torii said as he ripped his foot away from the choking blonde.

Akira instantly sucked in air and curled up in another ball. Lord Torii gave the youth a sharp kick in his back with a force enough to paralyze him, but it didn't. Akira yelped as he rolled on the ground a couple of feet.

"Guards, take him out of the castle", he commanded.

The same two guards that carried him in carried him out. Akira felt the angry tears swell up in his blue orbs. He hated everything! This damned castle! The damned guards! The damned brunette servants! The fucking king! And most of all…the bratty bastard of a prince, Kage!

The guards exited the castle with Akira in their arms and threw the blonde roughly on the ground. Akira slowly got up and tried to get back in the castle, but the guards went back in and slammed the doors in his face.

All he felt was pure rage now. He picked himself up with the little dignity that he had and walked off into the village that surrounded the castle. His home village. It was getting dark now, and he had to find some shelter soon. He heard his belly rumble and groaned as he rubbed it.

The sky blue skies had turned to a dark blue, and the stars were out. Akira stared up at the stars the entire time as he walked. He regretted nothing. He just wanted to get back in there and kill them all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kage sighed as he turned in his bed, feeling bored. He got up and wondered where he was going to find Akira, so he could go ahead and show the boy his land and get done with it. He exited their room and ran to the throne room.

A place he knew his father would be, so he could tell him they were going on the tour now. As soon as he entered the throne, he saw his father was an angry look on his face. He looked over at the brunette girls who were whimpering as if they were grieved.

He was just about to approach his father, but two guards came in and bowed down to the blonde king before he could open his mouth to speak. Sighing, he tied up his long silver-haired that was kept down in a high ponytail.

"You majesty, you got rid of the young prince. He's off castle grounds for now", one of the guards told the king.

"Thank you. You two may leave now. You too, girls", Lord Torii commanded as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

They all nodded and left, and Kage stepped forward with a confused look on his face, "What do they mean, father? What happened to Akira?".

"So you are concerned about the boy?", Lord Torii said as he looked down at his son.

"I…", he began, feeling a wave of emotions flow through him before straightening up again. "No, I don't. You didn't answer the question, father".

"I disowned the boy and sent him away", Lord Torii answered.

"What?', Kage gasped.

"You're going to after him, son?", the king asked.

"Yes, I had a connection with him! He was my stepbrother!", Kage cried, feeling a wave of guilt as well.

"You can't leave. There was a report earlier about some dangerous man coming into the village. I don't want you to be harmed", Lord Torii warned.

"Hm…", was all Kage said as he ran off.

Kage immediately regretted all the words and physically harm he put on Akira. He liked the boy, even though they didn't spend that much time with each other. He was sure that he was heterosexual, but after being with Akira, he was confused as to what he really was.

Making his way to the stables, he promised that he was going to bring Akira back. He stopped by his room and got out a little paper scroll bring the table. He grabbed the ink in the far corner and began writing on the paper.

When he was done, he rolled it up and shoved it in his pocket. He ran outside and went to the stables, picking out his horse from the other night. He put the saddle and other equipment on it before he mounted it and rode off into the village.

"Akira! Akira! Where are you?", he cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahead of him, Akira saw a huge fire. He merely scoffed. He had no emotions anymore besides anger. He felt cold inside, and it was slowly eating away at him. He curled up beside a tree, quickly giving up his search for shelter. He didn't care. He just wanted this life to end.

He had no family…

His father was probably dead from grief right now…

He was abused twice physically and emotionally…

And now he had no where to go and no life…

The fire spread quickly, and pretty soon, the blonde could feel the heat of the flames besides him. He didn't care about that either.

Let the fire burn his useless body…

Let it end his useless life…

The though of finally being alone hurt him. It hurt him deeply. It made the anger in his veins increased, and he started punching dents into the grassy ground below him. He heard loud screams and clanks of metal, but he ignored that too. He was alone now.

The screams and clanks were getting closer, and Akira decided to take a peep around the tree. He saw a boy on horse and instantly recognized him. He glared hatefully at the back of the silver-haired boy.

Kage…

He saw him unsheathe a sword that was by the horse's hip. He couldn't see who he was about to fight because of burning hut beside him. In a blink of an eye, he saw a bright flash. He looked away because of the bright light, until he heard Kage let out a bloodcurdling scream.

He turned back around to look and saw that his horse split in half and the silver-haired teen fell on his side. He got on his feet to run over to the silver-haired prince. As soon as he did, he saw a black blur.

The fire was still spreading, and it consumed the whole village and the castle. Akira gasped and took a step back when the blur appeared in front of him. That blur turned out to be a man with long red hair and vicious and crazed red demon eyes. The blonde glared at the man and clenched his fists.

"What are you doing, little runt?", he heard the man ask.

Akira hissed and with blinding speed, he actually landed a punch on the man's face, knocking him back a bit. He was shocked that he could actually do that. He figured that if the man was fast enough to slice a horse in half and hurt Kage without him seeing it, he wouldn't even be able to land one punch on the man, but he did. The man chuckled and grabbed the boy's wrists, removing his fist from his face.

"Good one, boy. You actually hit me. I wasn't even trying to go easy on you. You're good", the man complemented, making the blonde even angrier.

The blonde wasn't even worried about Kage who was still breathing heavily, feeling his life slip away. Akira tried to throw another punch, but this time he missed and was met with a swift kick to the gut. He groaned and doubled over. The man jumped back and smirked.

"How old are you, kid?", he heard the red-haired man who kill everyone in his village ask.

"Nine", he growled.

"Would you like to come with me? I'll make you the second strongest man in the world…after me of course", the man said with a slight chuckle.

"Who are you?", Akira said, considering the man's offer.

He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be able to protect himself from ever being beaten and/or raped again. He didn't like being so weak. He noticed the man's red eyes looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"The name's Demon Eyes Kyo, but for short, you can call me Kyo", the man answered.

"Your eyes…they don't look human", he asked.

"That's because they're not, boy", Kyo said.

"The name's Akira!", the blonde shouted.

"Spunk…I like that", the man teased evilly as he sheathed his long sword.

"Um…Kyo, could you hold on for a second? My answer is yes though", the blonde asked, and the man nodded.

The blonde ran over to where the silver-haired prince was lying on the ground. The prince had spilled a lot of blood, but he held no remorse for him. The blonde noticed a huge wound beneath the prince's white stained clothing.

Smoke was making the prince die faster, and the blood stood right beside him. He felt Kyo's presence behind him and knew he had to make this quick. The red-haired man didn't look like the patient types. The prince weakly turned his bloody body and faced Akira. He had a weak smile on his face.

"Ak…ir…a", he muttered. "I'm glad I found you".

"What so you can ruin my life again?", the blonde hissed.

"No…to tell you I'm sorry…", the prince said.

"Well, you're apology isn't accepted", the blonde hissed as he lifted his foot over the silver-haired teen's head and stomped his foot down.

He crushed the prince's skull in, killing him instantly. Even more blood spilled from the corpse, and Akira stepped away, wiping his bloody foot on the grass. Kyo smirked at boy before turning his head behind him. As he did this, Akira saw a note slip out from Kage's pocket. He bent down and picked it up.

Kyo saw about a dozen men on horses running away from the collapsing castle. He saw a blonde man who was dressed in kingly clothes ahead of all of the men. He chuckled before looking back the blonde who approached him. He smiled down at the blonde. Akira pulled out the note and unrolled it. He read it silently to himself as Kyo just looked at him, wondering whose note that was.

On the note it said:

"Akira,

I'm sorry that I abused you the way I did. I'm sorry for being harsh with you. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have done you like that. Please forgive me and come back

Love,

Kage Kamikatana, the prince".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** There you go! Demon Eyes Kyo comes into the mix. Akira was pretty harsh when he smashed Kage's head in, but at least he got his revenge. Lord Torii escaped the castle and land without his son. Ain't that some stuff? Anyway, **_review_** to get more.


	3. Training With Demon Eyes Kyo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I do own Kage Kamikatana.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** The story of Akira and how he became a peasant. Akira was nothing, but a weakling with a harsh past and fiery temper. Angry that he was left alone when his village was destroyed, he crosses paths with Demon Eyes Kyo who he fights because of his anger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R! I forgot to mention the pairings. It's going to be AkiraxOC, AkiraxDemon Eyes Kyo, AkiraxShindara (one time), Demon Eyes KyoxSakuya (A/N: Spelling?), Demon Eyes KyoxAkira. So it's going to be a lot of yaoi pairings. If you don't like yaoi, don't read anymore from this from now on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Chronicles of The Ice Prince:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: Training With Demon Eyes Kyo:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akira and Demon Eyes Kyo found themselves in the city of Edo within a week. As soon as they arrived, Kyo was tired, and they retired for the night. The pale-blonde wasn't tired at all and merely watched the red-haired man as he drank bottles and bottle of sake. The red-eyed man caught the blonde staring and smirked at him.

"Got an eye problem, runt?", he asked.

"How can you drink so much sake and not get drunk?", the blonde asked, observing him closely.

"Easy, it's because I'm not a weakling. I can hold sake better than anyone around here", the red-haired man said as he drunk the last bit of sake that was in his cup. "Ah…no more sake. Be a good boy and fetch me some more".

The blonde growled and clenched his fist, "I've gotten sake for you almost twenty times now! You haven't trained me at all!".

In a blink of an eye, he saw a silver flash close to his face, and with feline reflexes, he did a back-flip and stood up on his feet quickly. The blonde's fists were still clenched, and he glared at the red-eyed man with widened blue eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've killed me", the blonde roared.

"At least you would shut up", the red-haired said with a cruel smirk.

Even as Akira glared at Kyo, he couldn't hate the red-eyed man for long. Within that one week, he felt an invisible to the red-haired man. He wasn't sure if it was lust or worship, but he stuck by the man's side no matter what.

Sighing, he got up to get the red-haired man more sake. Even when he wasn't the red-eyed man's presence, he thought about him for no particular reason. He hasn't thought of the prince whose head he smashed in at all.

Once he retrieved the sake, he rushed back to their rooming place only to find Kyo sleeping on the floor. His mouth was wide open as he snored. Akira sighed and sat the sake by the red-haired man's side, but as soon as he did, the red-eyed killer gripped his wrist in a bone-crushing grip.

Suddenly, the older male smirked and let go of the blonde's wrist. He lay on his back and stared into the blonde's blue eyes. The blonde broke the gaze, but something kept pulling him back to look into the demon eyes.

"You seem nervous…", the red-haired man said with a smirk.

"I'm not…", the blonde said, irritated.

"Ah, shut up and go to sleep. I don't feel like hearing your lies", the red head muttered as he closed his eyes.

"You don't even know me!", the blonde spat.

Akira really didn't care how dangerous the sleepy man was anymore. He slipped one of his sandals off his feet and chucked it at Kyo. It hit the back of his head, but in the back of the blonde's mind, he knew that the red head just let that happen on purpose.

He watched as the older man opened his demon possessed eyes and cringed when they landed on him. With unnatural speed, Kyo grabbed Akira by his legs and lifted him up. The blonde writhed against the older man's hold, but the red head's grip tightened on his ankles.

The blonde had his arms out so he wouldn't have to feel the blood rush to his head rapidly. He turned his head as far as he could, and in the corner of his eye, he saw the red-eyed man smirk at him.

"Feisty kid needs to go to bed", the red head muttered before lifting him up all the way so that their faces were almost close.

Looking at the older man's lips that were still curled in that cruel smirk of his, he felt that aching urge to kiss. He couldn't do that. He officially said he wasn't that way anymore. He couldn't go back on his word, could he?

Seeing the distress in the boy's eyes made him chuckle.

"You really amuse me, runt. Go to bed before I change my mind to train you", the red head said as he dropped the blonde on his head.

"Why stay with you when you haven't told me shit yet?", the blonde, who had literally bounced off his head and landed on his knees, said with a groan.

"You really want to learn something now, don't you?', Kyo questioned, and Akira nodded. "Hm…".

With that, the red head left their dorm, leaving the blonde alone. As he rushed to the door and opened it, he looked outside and saw that his master was gone. He couldn't have really left, could he? He pressed himself against the wall and fell down purposely on his butt. Titling his head to the right sluggishly, he fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The blonde groaned, squirming around in his sleep. Feeling a light kiss on his rosy lips, his blue eyes snapped open, meeting sad red ones. He gasped, but it was hushed by a finger on his lips. _

_He couldn't decide whether he should feel anger or happiness towards the person who was spreading his legs out. Once the finger was removed, he took a good look at the teen he thought he killed. _

_The older boy was truly magnificent, and the blonde despised that he was so stunning when he was really a big bastard to him. His long silver hair was loose and cascaded down his elegant porcelain back, making him look even more feminine. _

_Instead of hate, the silver-haired prince's red orbs glowed in sadness. The blonde looked down at the angelic porcelain body before him and noticed the older male was completely naked and so was he. He gasped and stood up._

"_Kage…what are you doing here?", the blonde muttered as the silver-haired youth pulled him down on his lap. _

_The silver-haired prince said nothing as he nibbled on the blonde's ear, wrapping his strong muscular arms around the lithe blonde. He felt small tingles of pleasure down his spine and straight down his limp member. _

_The silver-haired remained silent as he laid a firm hand on the blonde's chest. The younger male still couldn't understand why he ached to be touch when he was merely nine years old. _

_His mind was quickly taken off his age when he felt a gentle hand stroke his growing hardness. He groaned, pushing himself closer to the prince. His silver hair tickled his cheek, and he sighed. _

_It should've been like this…Kage and him…_

_The silver-haired prince began nibbling on his neck as he stroked his erection harder. The blonde felt the red-eyed prince's own erection prick his side and smiled as he began cuddling the prince's chest. He breathed in the sweet scent of flowers that was embedded in the long silver locks. _

_Suddenly, the prince pulled him out of his lap. The blonde held a look of disappointment on his face that quickly changed to a look of confusion when the red-eyed prince got his hands and knees in front of him. The prince moved his long silver hair out of the way and made it hang pass his right shoulder. He looked over his other shoulder to stare into the confused blue eyes of Akira. _

"_Kage…", the blonde muttered. _

"_Do it…take you revenge…", Kage replied with a low growl. _

"_I did…I smashed your head in…", the blonde said sadly, breaking from their strong gaze. _

"_That's not good enough…", the prince sighed sadly. _

_The blonde waited a few seconds began he positioned his weeping cock at the prince's tight entrance. He bit his lips as he pressed him into the unnatural tightness that was the older male's passage. _

_He heard the prince groan then slam his hips down onto the blonde who was struggling just the tip of his member inside. The tight passage stretched around him and gripped him mercilessly. _

_The blonde cried out as the silver-haired one began bucking his hips against him before he could even more. All he did was grab the older male's hips as he reached his peak quickly, squirting all of his semen into the red-eyed prince. _

_He fell backwards onto his back by the power of his orgasm. His body had a thin layer of sweat on it, and he was panting heavily on his back. He watched as Kage got up on her feet. He could see his juices leaking out of the prince's entrance. The red-eyed teen started walking away, and Akira refused to be left alone again. _

"_Kage, come back!", he shouted breathing heavily as he reached out to the prince. _

_He was unable to get up himself because he was tired. Seeing the prince stop and turn around made him place a small smile on his young face. The prince approached him and leaned to stare into the sea of blue that was Akira's eyes. _

"_I'm done with you. I've repaid you for my sins I think. What is it that you want from me?", the prince hissed. _

_The blonde felt absolutely no emotions run through him…not even anger. He threw himself at the silver-haired youth, slipping his tongue into the pit of sweetness that was his dead stepbrother's mouth. _

_He threw himself onto his back and wrapped his legs around the prince's waist before pulling the prince's rosy lips back onto his ravenous kiss. They didn't realize it, but they were both getting drunk off each other's saliva. _

_The blonde ran his fingers through the soft silver locks that he loved, and the prince yanked his head backwards by his blonde locks to bite at his throat. The prince suddenly shoved his whole aching cock into the blonde's weeping pink asshole before he started to cudgel the younger boy's passage roughly. _

_Akira moaned and closed his eyes shut, rocking his hips back on Kage's thick member. This was so much better than last time. The silver-haired youth leaned over and claimed the blonde's lips again while thrusting deeply inside of the passage then pulling all the way out. _

_Every time he pulled all the way out, he'd slam back in, causing the blonde to cry out in utter bliss. The blonde's back was arch as the pleasure was shooting up and down his spin every time the red-eyed prince hit his scream spot. _

_The blonde got hard again, and the prince began to stroke him again. The silver-haired brat pulled away from their hungry kiss to suck on the younger male's pale pink nipple. The blonde smiled, wishing that he hadn't crushed his stepbrother's skull in so he could use him for this beautiful exertion that made him want to do it every second of his life. _

_Kage moved them positions a little bit so he was sitting on his sore butt with Akira in his lap. He continued to thrust upwards into the blonde's warmth, but he decided to try something new. _

_He grabbed the boy's legs and lifted them up and spread them apart as far as they could go so he could slam deeper into his blonde brother. The blonde moaned as loud as he could, making it ring in their ears. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his own weeping hardness. _

"_Kage!", he moaned breathlessly into the cold air around. _

_Was it this cold before? _

_The blonde could've sworn that the area around them wasn't covered in ice. His thoughts were interrupted when his juices splattered out onto the icy ground. His red-eyed stepbrother soon followed suit and filled his ass-womb with his sperm. _

_The blonde collapsed into the prince's arms, and the prince held him close. They were now covered in sweat completely, and they couldn't understand why since it was starting to get really cold. Maybe the reason they didn't feel the cold was because their bodies were on fire with the exertion they had just finished up._

_Kage lay on his side and Akira pressed his body back onto him. He didn't know why. He couldn't stand his silver-haired stepbrother for what he did to him, but didn't he sort of get his revenge in two-folds? _

_As soon as he put his hand down on the ground, he observed how the moist ground turned into ice. He turned back to tell Kage, but the silver-haired youth was gone without a trace. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get up, runt! It's time for training. Not that you won't even be a match for me", Kyo's egotistical voice woke him up.

Akira realized a groan and looked down at his body. It was covered in sweat, and he was paler than usual. But what made him irritated the most was that he had a very noticeable erection in his pants. He looked up at Demon Eyes Kyo who had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Yeah, kid, I know you got a hard-on. You must've been moaning my name in your sleep. It was kind of muffled though", the red head chuckled. "Grab your weapons…I'm ready to fight".

"Don't you see I have a little problem here?", the blonde snapped.

"Don't you see that I really don't give a fuck? I took you in for a reason…now get up", the red head snarled.

Akira looked to his side and saw two long and thin swords. They were both in dark blue sheaths that matched his pants. He unsheathed them both and was almost blinded by the light that reflected off them.

He brought the weapons before him and pointed them at Demon Eyes Kyo. He tried his best to ignore the sobbing erection in his pants. He was going to show this egotistical bastard who he was really talking to…or he was going to at least try.

He suddenly felt a surge of energy lance through him, and the older man must've felt it too because he brought his intriguing long weapon out of its sheath. His red eyes concentrated on him sternly as if the blonde were a threat. Did this sudden surge of energy running through his body make him a threat?

The blonde, without warning, charged at the older man. He rapidly came in front of him and brought down one of his swords across the older man's leg. The red head dodge it by simply stepping to the right and attacked the blonde with the same force.

He had to hand it to the kid. He was fast…very fast, and it was proven over and over again every time he brought down his blade to the blonde. Every attack the blonde brought out wasn't backed up by demonic power like the older man's was.

Akira swung his swords at the same time trying to hack off Demon Eyes Kyo's legs, but the red head jumped into the air and connected his foot with the blonde's face, the first hit he got on the boy. The blonde's head swung backwards along with his body, and they both fell to the wooden floor with a loud thud.

The red head stood by his side with a malicious smirk on his face. The blonde's blue eyes met with his demonic red ones, and as the older man brought his foot up to crush the boy again, he rolled over on his side and jumped up on his feet. There was a red mark still present on the side of his nose and lips.

The red head thought the scene just looked adorable and threw his head back to let his own booming laughter. The blonde growled and tried attacking him at his stomach area, since that was the highest he could reach currently. The older man grabbed the sword and cut his hand.

This made the blonde very angry. He growled and glared at the man. Usually when someone gets mad, they get hot, but there was an exception for the blonde. His grip on the swords tightened, and suddenly the hilt of the sword was frozen in a thick sheet of ice. It spread rapidly up the length of the swords in mere seconds.

The red head was not expecting anything like this at all from a boy of his age, and he showed his look of astonishment. The blonde smirked as the ice was millimeters away from the red head's sword. The older man jumped back and brought his sword in front of him for protection.

"Hm…you can summon ice from thin air. What a fascinating talent", the red head complimented.

"Let's see if you can handle it", the blonde beamed as he lunged for the older man again.

He was fully aware that the ice still froze the blades he bore, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He seemed to be flying across the floor lowly as he swung up the sword in his right hand upwards. He seemed to fly up with his sword, but the attack missed the red head as he stepped back.

The blonde sneered and felt a hand around his throat. He didn't drop his swords as he tried to reach out for the red head and hacked away at him. The blade never touched the older man, and his grip around the youth's neck tightened.

The blonde squirmed around, trying to break free of the vicious hold. His blue eyes were clenched shut, and he lifted up one of his hands, with the blade in it, and tried the rip the demon-eyed man's grip off his neck.

He cracked an eye open to look into the older man's malevolent blood red eyes. He was laughing again. That blood-chilling laughter that would most likely be in his nightmares tonight. Suddenly, the man jerked the youth forward, pulling their faces inches apart. He could feel his breath on his lips.

"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me, boy", he whispered with his voice dripping with an unreadable tone.

Was it lust? Was it anger? Could it just be something to get the blonde angry?

Akira couldn't figure it out, but he wasn't just going to sit there as he was getting the life choked out of him. He dropped the sword in his right hand and gripped the hand on his neck tightly.

Demon Eyes Kyo felt that the boy's smooth fingers were unpleasantly cold, but before he could drop the boy, his whole hand was one big icicle. It was growing fast, and it was tickling the blonde's neck. Was he planning on taking both red head and himself down?

"You're going to get yourself stuck in the ice too if you continue", the red head warned, not showing any emotion but amusement.

Was he not affected by the fact that he was about to be encased in ice?

"I don't care as I can take you down with me", the kid beamed again.

The red head's grin broadened. He really liked this kid. With a harsh and rough jerk with his hand, he broke the ice and dropped the blonde on his head. The blonde groaned as his head collided with the floor and released a sickening bone-crushing thud into the air.

Dizziness clouded his vision, and he thought that the man he claimed as his master for only a week had killed him. He began to see black spot, and with every second, the spot grew until all he saw was pitch blackness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Sorry for the short update. It was all I could come up with at the moment. School is about to start soon, so I'll be trying to finish all of my stories real soon. For the character I created, Kage Kamikatana, I only erected him in this chapter for those who begged me to bring him back. There was kind of a reason he's dead, and that reason is for Akira to grow stronger. Anyway, please don't forget to review. I've seen lot of people read my stories, but they've been too lazy to click the review button. Until next time…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Awaken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I do own Kage Kamikatana.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** The story of Akira and how he became a peasant. Akira was nothing, but a weakling with a harsh past and fiery temper. Angry that he was left alone when his village was destroyed, he crosses paths with Demon Eyes Kyo who he fights because of his anger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R! I forgot to mention the pairings. It's going to be AkiraxOC, AkiraxDemon Eyes Kyo, AkiraxShindara (one time), Demon Eyes KyoxSakuya (A/N: Spelling?), Demon Eyes KyoxAkira. So it's going to be a lot of yaoi pairings. If you don't like yaoi, don't read anymore from this from now on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Chronicles of The Ice Prince:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: Awaken:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He groaned and rolled over to his side, unconsciously turning everything under his palm to ice. The ice grew vaster and started to cover the surrounding area, freezing his feet and arms to the ground. He began snoring loudly, sucking in the cold air without realizing it.

Demon Eyes Kyo was currently walking back to his lodging area when he saw a sight that even shocked him. The whole dorm area was covered in a thick block of ice completely.

What the hell was this?

He sighed and unsheathed his weapon, pulling it to his side. With a quiet grunt he brought the sword upwards and slashed the block of ice swiftly. The blade was so quick that it didn't even look like he moved.

A few seconds later, the block of ice broke in half and shattered into tiny pieces on the ground. The red head smirked and entered the room where he left his apprentice. As soon as he stepped in the doorway, something threw him backwards.

He landed on his back with a loud thud. He growled. That was just something he wasn't used to at all. He looked up at the doorway and saw that it was glimmering with an icy blue light.

Oh, man…after this he was sooo going to show that boy how to control his powers…

He unsheathed his sword again and pierced through the blue barrier with his sword, cutting him a nice space to get into the room. He looked around and saw nothing but ice, ice, and more ice.

"Little runt! Where in the hell are you?", he called angrily.

The blonde youth jumped, unconsciously falling on the tip of his toes and fingers. His blue eyes glanced around the room rapidly, wondering who was calling him. He could feel his heart pounding within his chest.

He heard a clanking noise and looked to his left just in time to catch the sight of a silver blur coming his way. His eyes widened to saucers as he did a back flip, throwing his back on the nearby wall of ice. He saw that everything was turned to ice.

Where was he? Did he do this?

"You're awake. About damn time…you were out for a month…", his red-haired trainer said as he made his presence known from beneath the cut up ice wall.

"Kyo…", the youth muttered. "I was out for a month?".

"I just said that, didn't I?", the older man said as he stepped out in front of the blonde.

He looked down the length of the boy's body and saw that there was still a mound there, "Seems that you still don't know how to control yourself".

The blonde looked down to see what he was talking about and gasped when he realized he still had an erection in his pants. He gripped it and turned away from the older man. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the red head.

"You gave me this in my sleep, didn't you?", he hissed.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, mutt. Besides, you had one of those when you passed out", the red head answered with a slight smile on his face.

"It-it was your fault!", the blonde cried, poking out his bottom lip.

"Oh, whatever…There's a tournament in three days. You and I are joining", the older man said firmly.

"And I don't get a say in this?", the youth shouted as he glared at Demon Eyes Kyo.

The red head smirked and leaned down to grab his chin firmly. He yanked it upwards so that the boy was staring into his malevolent eyes. The blonde felt the fear eating at him in the back of his mind but then he remembered that if the red-eyed man wanted to kill him he would've done it a long time ago.

"You don't get a say in anything. I call all of the shots…**all** of them", the red head whispered as he stared into the confused blue eyes of Akira.

Akira blinked with long blonde lashes as Demon Eyes Kyo's breath tickled his face. After a few seconds of staring each other down, the older man ripped away and looked down at the youth's present erection.

"Ah, look…it's twitching…", he teased as he laughed at the jerking movements his hardened member was doing.

"Shut up!", the blonde cried as he tried to hide himself behind a tall block of ice.

"Aw, come on. I've already seen it so there's no use in hiding", the red-eyed man sighed in frustration. "Maybe you just want to be raped again".

All the veins in the blonde's body were on fire now. The red head definitely hit all of the youth's nerves in his body. The blonde punched a huge hole in the ice in front of him before it shattered from the power surrounding his balled fist.

His blue eyes were white now and filled with pure rage. He was panting heavily now and he could feel his heart pound in his chest. He had never been this angry ever in his life except for the moment he was crying in the tub.

"What the fuck did you just say?", he hissed and growled simultaneously.

"I said…", the older man chuckled, "maybe you just want to be rapped again".

"How the hell do you know about that?", the blonde whispered, feeling his anger rise even more.

"I just know things…like how you scream and thrash about in your sleep, crying, 'No, stop, Kage! You're hurting me!'. Now that made me wonder…were you getting beat down or raped? That answer to that came quick when I saw that thing sticking out of your pants", the red head explained.

"You heard that…", the blonde muttered as he stared at the floor.

Suddenly, the ice in the room melted, making the floor flood with water. The red head sheathed his sword as the blonde walked over to his two swords in the corner. It was uncomfortably quiet and the older man thought the blonde was about to cry.

What happened next was the exact opposite of what he thought. The youth sheathed the swords in the two sheaths that were strapped to his back. With a cocky smile, he looked at the red head.

"Am I going to be fighting you in the tournament?", he asked.

"If you can get that far…", the older man smirked.

"Oh, I'll get there…", the blonde said with a broadened smile. "And I'll beat you".

The red head fell on his butt as he busted out in a fit of boisterous laughter. He started squirming around like a wild animal as he laughed harder and harder. The blonde noticed that his teeth showed a hint of fangs and that there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You beat me? Oh, god that's funny!", he shouted.

"Tch…I will…one day. I'm going in the forest for a little while", the blonde scoffed as he stomped out of the room.

"Ha…good riddens", the red head called as he rolled over on his side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akira exited the room, leaving Demon Eyes Kyo by himself. He was frustrated and pinched the bridge of his nose to try to control the frustration. He couldn't decipher whether he was angry at his master or himself.

They were still in Edo. He wondered why. As he walked he couldn't help but think back at what the red head who had taken him in said. He knew why he was with the red head and it was a very good decision on his part.

Kage Kamikatana…

He didn't even have a single dream about the silver-haired prince during his month of slumber. Was he supposed to? They had been friends and stepbrothers until he had to run his mouth and other boy retaliated in the harshest way.

He came back to him in a dream where they forgave each other physically. Now there was nothing left. No emotions between them that mattered. Everything was forgiven and forgotten and now the blonde youth was forgetting the red-eyed prince slowly.

Within a few minutes, the blonde found himself at an entrance of a forest. It looked terrifying on the outside but he gave it an indifferent shrug. With a smirk, he stepped inside, preparing himself for anything that could happen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the short update. I couldn't think of anything else to write and I didn't want you guys to wait for so long so I'm putting this out. It's something…at least. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	5. The Fire Wielder vs The Ice Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I do own Kage Kamikatana.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** The story of Akira and how he became a peasant. Akira was nothing, but a weakling with a harsh past and fiery temper. Angry that he was left alone when his village was destroyed, he crosses paths with Demon Eyes Kyo who he fights because of his anger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R! I forgot to mention the pairings. It's going to be AkiraxOC, AkiraxDemon Eyes Kyo, AkiraxShindara (one time), Demon Eyes KyoxSakuya (A/N: Spelling?), Demon Eyes KyoxAkira. So it's going to be a lot of yaoi pairings. If you don't like yaoi, don't read anymore from this from now on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Chronicles of The Ice Prince:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Five: The Fire Wielder vs. The Twin-Headed Dragon Part One:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Akira sat himself on a rock on the outskirts of the forest. He didn't know of the dangers inside of the forest. Bringing up his thin legs to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and sighed.

He felt his burden poke his chin, reminding him of what he had to do. He made sure that he saw no one nearby to witness what he was about to do before he positioned himself back on the rock, curling himself up into a tiny ball.

Little did he know that he had a pair of jade green eyes watching him…

The blonde youth hesitantly snaked his hands into his black pants and slowly grabbed his weeping member that was oozing pre-cum out like a broken sprinkler. He let a loud moan rip from his throat as his fingers finally wrapped around the throbbing organ.

_Oh, gods…I'll remind myself never to do wait for eternity for relief ever again…_

He couldn't hold back the cries that were constricting his throat so he threw his head back and allowed them to come freely. His slender fingers were stroking the object in them in a quickened pace and pretty soon he found himself bucking his hips against the warmth he was creating for himself.

Every last one of his senses were muddled and clouded and if anyone want to kill they could and without any real effort. He squirmed around uncontrollably as his legs turned to jelly. His arms were suffering the same fate but the one that was stroking him stayed strong.

He used the arm that wasn't being used to scratch his nails against the rock. His eyes were clenched shut and his moans turned into mixtures of full blown and heavy pants and screams. He pulled out his member from his pants so when he came it wouldn't be in his pants.

He suddenly felt something in his pants. Whatever it was it was very cold and wet and it licked his entrance, ripping a moan out of the youth this time. He reached his peak and splattered his juices all over himself on the rock.

He let out a relieved groan and snapped his head behind him to see who had licked him instantly. His eyes widened when he saw a huge black bird-like monster whose wings look like they had black fire set to them.

It had a huge orange beak and underneath that were two rows (top and bottom) of pointy, sharp teeth. Its black eyes stared at him hungrily and the blonde youth's blue eyes narrowed with anger.

How dare that monster even think about licking him!

Growling, he unsheathed his twin swords and in a blink of an eye lunged for the monster. The lung was slightly sloppy because of the wooziness in his legs. The monster flew upwards and turned back around to back the boy. He noticed it had a small red orb glowing and growing from its mouth.

He was frightened at all. In fact, right now he was very amused and showed it when a smile graced his features. He suddenly began laughing as the red orb was flying towards him. The size of it was double to size of his body but he continued to cackle his head off.

"I believe that attack was futile", he muttered as he positioned his swords in the opposite way of the ball to his side.

As soon as the orb was within swinging distance, he swung his swords around and threw the huge flaming ball back at the bird, hitting it on impact. The bird cried out in agony as it landed rather sickly on the ground, burning up by the fire from its own attack.

"Hm…was that just easy or have I just gotten stronger?", he asked.

"I don't know which one it is but I'm thinking it's more on the 'was that just easy' part. I don't really care because you killed my bird and now I want to kill you".

The blonde's head snapped around and caught the sight of a boy who looked no older than him. He had short orange hair and cat-like jade green eyes. He was dressed in nothing but green and it really brought out his eyes. A smirk played on his youthful features. The blonde child smiled and pointed one of his swords at the orange-haired youth.

"Would you care to tell me your name", he began and the smile on his face turned upside down, "or do I have to beat it out of you?".

"You couldn't beat anything out of me even if you sprayed me with the sperm coming from your ever-ejaculating dick", the orange-haired kid said smoothly.

_Oh, no! He knows…_

The blonde smirked, "Sounds kinky. I've always wondered what a red head would look like when that happens".

"And yet while you bicker you've failed to realize the monster has woken up".

The blonde turned around and ran right no one else but Demon Eyes Kyo himself. The red-haired man glared down upon him before cutting his glowing red eyes at the orange-haired youth who was approaching them.

"You're Demon Eyes Kyo are you not?", the strange youth asked.

Simultaneously, the bird-like monster crawled over to the boy using its talons. Its colossal wings tucked themselves on its back as it stood beside the boy. He unconsciously reached up and placed a hand on its cheek, stroking it softly as stared the red-eyed man down.

"Depends on who's asking…", the red head began.

"I, Hotaru of the Mibu Clan, am asking you", the kid said.

"The Mibu Clan? I've never seen you before. It seems that the Mibu Clan is still creating weaklings", the red head sighed.

The orange-haired youth, named Hotaru, created a small red orb in the palm of his hand that was stoking the monster's cheek. It was identical to the one the creature launched at the blonde adolescent.

In a blink of an eye, the orange-haired kid released the ball from his grasp, letting it smack right into the monster's head. A loud cry ripped from its throat as it was sent hurtling into air, being torn shreds as it went higher.

The red head watched the horrific scene indifferently as the bird got consumed by the flames of the fire while the blonde was taken aback when the black feathers started to fall onto them.

"Why do you travel with this weakling?", Hotaru asked, turning his jade green eyes back on the red head's crimson-colored eyes. "I will accompany you if you rid yourself of the pest now".

Akira growled before abruptly putting a serene look on his youthful face, "I'm a weakling?".

"That's what I said", the orange-haired boy said sternly.

"Hotaru…", Demon Eyes Kyo began, grabbing the green-eyed whelp's attention immediately. "You never change".

Jade green eyes widened slightly, "What? What do you mean? I don't know you. I just know of you".

"Oh, but you do. Recall the day I left the Mibu Clan?", the red head asked, smirking.

"Yes, I was at the castle recovery room because I lost a battle, so what?", the orange-haired youth replied quickly.

"You were young and not able to pass through the fog. The fog altered your memories, making you think you were in the recovery room for battle injuries when you merely just passed out", the red head explained. "Runt…did you ever really have any wounds?".

The green-eyed teen dropped his eyes to the ground as he thought about it for a while before saying, "No…".

"So we indeed know each other", the red head replied. "Akira is just a sake servant".

The blonde ignored the comment. The orange-haired boy smiled before glancing at the blonde who had been listening quietly to everything they were saying, "But that doesn't answer my other question. I'll accompany you if you let me kill the whelp. If he's let you live so far, you should be wroth something and those two chisakatana look impressive".

Akira smirked and took a single step closer to Hotaru, "Your weapon doesn't look that bad either".

The fiery youth chuckled and put a hand on the hilt of his sword, "You'll only witness the true power of it when it's hacking off your head".

"Let's make a contest out of it then", the blonde suggested.

"Very creative…the winner goes with Demon Eyes Kyo and the loser….dies", the fiery haired adolescent replied.

"This'll be very interesting…", Demon Eyes Kyo started with his own insane. "Whoever drops to their knees first will die at my hands and only my hands".

"Fine by me", the blonde muttered as he positioned himself in a defensive stance, putting both swords in front of him.

The orange-haired boy smiled as he unsheathed his sword from its sheath. He was snickering quickly himself until suddenly his jade green eyes snapped upwards, locking onto the blonde's blue ones.

"Let's see what you got…", the green-eyed teen whispered as he lunged for the younger boy.

The red head smirked as he went to seat himself on a nearby rock. He sneered in disgust when he saw a clear liquid splattered all over the rock. He snorted and stood beside the rock instead of sitting on it, glaring at the blonde's backside.

It didn't take much to add one plus one and find that it was the blonde that relieved himself on the rock when he noticed that the youth didn't have an erection any longer. He almost wondered the boy just took off on his own.

The blue-eyed adolescent used his twin swords to block the series of rapid blows from the older boy was releasing onto him. With every blow, he felt a wave of heat trail down his fingers to his arms. He knew that it could only be coming from the boy who was moving just as fast as the speed of light.

He focused his energy in his foot and in a snap his foot was consumed by a block of ice. The orange-haired boy looked down as their swords clashed for the tenth time in seconds and chuckled darkly.

"You idiot! You froze your own foot to the ground", he said.

"Not all the way…", the blonde smirked as he raised his knee and connected his frozen foot into the older boy's member in one fluid and quick motion.

The green-eyed whelp shrieked as his family jewels got stomped on, feeling the blistering cold from the frozen foot. He flew backwards a couple of feet and landed on his back. The blonde put his foot down and put his swords on either side of him.

A satisfied smirk presented itself on his face. The older boy jumped on his feet as soon as his back touched the ground. His feline eyes narrowed down to slits and his body was now leaning in an awkward way.

"You…", he couldn't even muster up the words he wanted to use since the pain in his organ area was unbearable.

His body began twitching with its rising anger and his jaw clenched. His grip on his sword grew tighter and within a second his whole sword was encased in a coating of flames.

"After this I'm fighting you, Kyo, for making me go through this child's play!", he scoffed, glancing at the red head who continued to watch them closely.

"I'll be looking forward to it", the red head replied with another one of his casual smirks.

"Whoever said you would win, Hotaru?", the blonde hissed, grabbing everyone's attention again.

"Because I'm going to kill Demon Eyes Kyo when I fight him!", the hot-headed kid remarked sharply.

"But you'll have to get through the Twin-Headed Dragon first", the red head commented.

"Twin-Headed Dragon?", Hotaru repeated teasingly. "I don't see one…".

"If you haven't notice, Hotaru, Akira is very fickle", the red head began.

"Am not!", the blonde hissed and a few seconds later he was smirking again.

"See?", the red head said to the green-eyed kid. "Hence the name 'Akira'… it means 'Twin-Headed Dragon'. That is its true definition and that's why I gave him twin chisakatanas."

"You've never said anything about Hotaru!", the blonde growled lowly. "I guess I can take it as a compliment though".

"I've had enough of this talk! I can defeat him without knowing his weaknesses strengths!", the orange-haired boy said in an arrogant tone.

"A foolish choice, child", Kyo muttered as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

Akira smirked and crouched down, resembling a lion preparing to attack his prey. Hotaru positioned his sword in front of him kind of like a shield. Now all they waited for is for someone to make the first move.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** This update was longer than the other. It looks like we have a new boy on our hands. His name is Hotaru and he can use the element of fire. Will Akira beat him to a bloody pulp? Review and find out.


	6. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I do own Kage Kamikatana.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** The story of Akira and how he became a peasant. Akira was nothing, but a weakling with a harsh past and fiery temper. Angry that he was left alone when his village was destroyed, he crosses paths with Demon Eyes Kyo who he fights because of his anger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** From now on, I'm just going to say that there will be multiple pairings because of the plot in this story. I'm fully aware of Kage's last name. I know it means God-blade. That's why I said that he was good with a sword and would show Akira in chapter one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Chronicles of The Ice Prince:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Six: The Fire Wielder vs. The Twin-Headed Dragon Part Two:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've had enough of this talk! I can defeat him without knowing his weaknesses strengths!", the orange-haired boy said in an arrogant tone.

"A foolish choice, child", Kyo muttered as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

Akira smirked and crouched down, resembling a lion preparing to attack his prey. Hotaru positioned his sword in front of him kind of like a shield. Now all they waited for is for someone to make the first move.

The green-eyed teen lunged for the blonde, placing his fiery sword in front of him. The blonde stayed still and waited for the right opportunity to strike. As soon as the orange-haired boy was about to slash him in half, he swung his sword upwards, connecting with his body and breaking through his tough metal armor in one sweep. It fell with a loud clutter and the fire wielder inhaled sharply as he jumped backwards quickly.

When his feet touched the ground, he stared down at this torso warily and wide-eyed. There was a huge gash on his stomach that was bleeding heavily. The pain grasped him within a mere second and he clutched the area. A loud hiss ripped from his lips as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Didn't Kyo tell you it was stupid, stupid?", the blonde teased as he stuck out his tongue.

"I'll show you who's stupid, monkey!", the orange-haired kid cried as he started to charge at him again with blinding speed.

Their swords clashed again but this time the older boy released an unexpected and strong uppercut to the blonde's face, making him fly backwards a couple of feet. The green-eyed boy smirked and was on him in seconds.

The blonde took noticed and did a back flip to land on his feet. Unluckily for him, the older boy was still on his tail and gave him a good slash which he barely dodged. The attack gave him a similar gash on his side which he was applying pressure to.

The flames burned his skin at his side but the fire didn't consume him much to his shock. The fire was smaller than it was before and it didn't burn his clothing at all. He looked over at the older boy with wide eyes.

He was even more shocked to see that the boy had a smile on his face and his hand stretched out to grab his (not the one that was on the sword). The sword was pressed against his side still.

"You're a good opponent…I guess. You were able to give me a wound which is something that no ordinary person can do", the orange-haired teen commented as the blonde hesitantly shook his hand.

"Now that you two have cut each other up. You two will tend to your own wounds. I'm not your babysitter", Kyo's voice grabbed their attention to him again.

The red head held a smile of pride on his face as he approached them. The green-eyed kid removed his sword and vanquished the flames on it before sheathing it back in its sheath. The blonde twirled his swords around momentarily before putting them back in their sheaths as well.

Both boys looked up at the red head with determined looks on their youthful faces. They refused to show any hurt or pain in their eyes as they stood up straight. Their blood stained their clothes and dropped the ground continuously without stop.

The red head smirked down at them and patted their heads with his firm hands. They both glanced at each other confusedly before looking back up into those glowing red demon eyes.

"We're going back to Edo and you boys are going to join the tournament tomorrow if you even think you want to accompany me", the red head said as he stood up straight.

"But we haven't even healed yet", the blonde complained.

"Well, I didn't say go get yourself wound, now did I? It's your fault you left yourself open for attack. The same goes to you, Hotaru", the red head replied.

"Yeah, yeah…I know now can we go now?", the orange-haired teen scoffed.

"Brats…brats…brats…they never learn their manners…", the red head said in amusement as he walked away.

The boys weakly followed, trying to catch up to the quick pace that the red head was walking at. They were struggling to walk since they were getting light headed at a very rapid pace. They could only see the red head's shaded figure from far away in mere seconds.

What a stupid thing to do…

Akira was the first to fall down on the ground, submitting to the darkness that was creeping up in his vision. Hotaru stopped and stared down upon him. A weak smile appeared on his face.

"Ha…I knew you were wea-", was the only thing that he could get out before he slipped into unconsciousness onto the ground.

He fell right beside the blonde and joined him in a deep slumber. Their blood was everywhere and now that they were just lying there, there was pretty good chance that they would die there too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Didn't I tell you boys to tend to your wounds? You two are no use to me dead"._

"_Kyo?"._

_He opened his eyes and saw him. Demon Eyes Kyo, the slayer of one thousand men. He looked down upon him with those intimidating red eyes and that arrogant smirk. The only thing he could do was to stare at the magnificent man in front of him. _

"_How could you just leave us in the forest?", he finally managed to say. _

"_Ah, Akira, I told you I wasn't your babysitter. I'm sure you knew what you were getting yourself into when you came with me", the red head said as he reached out his hand. "Maybe I'll help you up". _

"_No, I'll do it myself. You're not my babysitter, remember?", Akira hissed as he placed his hands on the ground to the side of him and lifted himself up from there._

"_Hm…smart boy", the red head replied as he watched the blonde stumble._

_The teen couldn't get his balance until he landed right into the taller man's groin area. His arms were on either side of the man's hips and his eyes snapped opened in astonishment. _

_His blue eyes traveled up the length of the older man's body until they stopped at the indifferent look in the man's eyes. He could feel a small and barely noticeable heat rising in his cheeks. _

_Was he now attracted to Kyo…?_

_The red head smirked down at him before leaning in to close the space between. Their faces were inches apart and the blonde began glancing from his eyes to his lips. He could feel his heart pounding within his chest._

_He wasn't planning to…kiss him, right?_

_The red head's face started to grow black dots on them. The black dots grew bigger and the blonde grew frantic. Was he leaving him again? Was this all really some dream? He didn't know but he didn't want it to end so quickly. _

"_No! No! Don't leave!", he called._

_In mere seconds, everything was black much to the blonde's supreme disappointment. _

"_Get up, Akira…"._

_That voice…it surely wasn't Kyo…it was held a gentle tone in it…_

"Kage?".

"Who's Kage?", Hotaru's voice came through the blurriness in both his ears and eyes.

"Nobody…", Akira groaned as he sat up.

His blue eyes scanned the same area he was in before he passed out. The night made the forest look even more dangerous than it looked before. Mostly everything was dark and both boys could barely see through the darkness.

Their wounds hadn't even healed in the least bit but at least the bleeding had stopped a little. Their heads were throbbing painfully and they wished that they had just stayed asleep. Their backs were pressed against each other as they sluggishly dropped their shoulders. Now they were completely relaxed but still very exhausted.

"Well, this is unfortunate…", Hotaru muttered as he stared at the ground.

"What?", Akira said.

"This isn't any ordinary forest, Akira", Hotaru muttered as he brought his knees close to his chest.

"What do you mean, Hotaru?", the blonde replied.

"This is Aokigahara, a forest of death", the orange-haired teen answered. "You scared?".

"Hn…you came from the 'forest of death' so if I can beat you I'm sure I can take on anything in there", the blonde scoffed.

"Sure you can", the green-eyed boy said with a smug smile.

"We just need to get out of here first", the blonde stated.

They suddenly heard a twig snap in the darkness. Luckily for them, the moon was shining down on them in the clearing they were in. How was the rivaled duo going to get them out of this one now?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** This is all I can give you guys because I'm trying to cut myself some slack. I've been updating my stories for two months now and I need a break. Don't worry though. I'll still continue…if I'm in the mood that is.


	7. Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I do own Kage Kamikatana.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** The story of Akira and how he became a peasant. Akira was nothing, but a weakling with a harsh past and fiery temper. Angry that he was left alone when his village was destroyed, he crosses paths with Demon Eyes Kyo who he fights because of his anger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** From now on, I'm just going to say that there will be multiple pairings because of the plot in this story. I haven't seen any stories that have Hotaru in them. If there is some, then I'm sorry. The only reason I started liking Samurai Deeper Kyo was because of Hotaru and Kyo but now one of my favorites is Akira. He's so like me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Chronicles of The Ice Prince:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Seven: Understanding:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Both Akira and Hotaru turned their attention to the rustling bushes to near them. They saw a pair of glowing orange eyes that matched the light color of Hotaru's hair. The ground was shaking violently beneath them. The blonde steadily grasped his twin swords and the orange-haired teen did the same with his single katana.

Their eyes took in the image of a tiger-like kenyou (monster) emerging from the bushes. It had white fur and black stripes. Its claws were the size of the blonde's foot and its teeth were the same size.

Even after seeing this terrifying sight, the teens merely smirked. The older teen was the first to get up and the blonde got up next, clutching his side tightly. The orange-haired adolescent stood his ground as the strange creature made itself completely visible in the clearing.

"Hm…seems like you're going to die, weakling, because I'm not going to help you in this fight", he said with a smirk as he ignited his sword by the sure will of his mind.

"Whatever…bastard…", the blonde muttered irritably under his breath.

The white-haired creature licked its lips as he closed in on the two teens. The older teen's cat-like green eyes narrowed to slits before he charged forward, bringing his sword before him.

The blonde growled and followed the fiery teen with both swords equipped. The orange-haired teen jumped upward and brought his sword down upon the suspecting monster. The monster growled and clutched the sharp blade in its hand. He growled and the creature threw him backward.

He landed on his feet because of his quick reflexes and lunged again for the kenyou. The blonde was already there and used the blade in his right hand to slice upward, effectively giving the monster a deep gash on its left arm.

It let out an ear-piercing cry as he stumble a little to its right, giving the older teen the perfect opportunity to burn him severely in his other arm with is fire-coated blade. Its furry coat caught on fire and it spread all over its arm in a mere second. It cried louder and louder and viciously charged forward, knocking both teens backwards and catching their clothes on them.

It didn't hurt the orange-haired kid but it did hurt the blonde…a lot. The blonde fell onto his back on the dirt ground with a loud thud. He groaned softly after feeling all of the energy leave his system. The fire from his clothes blew out after he hit the ground. The same went for the other teen who merely "dusted" the fire off.

The green-eyed teen bounced back to his feet and glanced over at the blonde who was stuck in between consciousness and unconsciousness. He rolled his eyes and jumped back when he saw the creature coming towards him again.

It rushed past him and headed towards the blonde. The fire had already burnt off its tail and right hind leg so it limped rapidly toward him. The blonde couldn't move and his vision was getting fuzzy.

He looked down and saw the blurry image of the monster a few feet away from him and slowly lifted his left blade up. The orange-haired teen watched as the kenyou lunged for the younger male but certainly wasn't expecting the dumb monster to accidentally impale itself onto the blade that the blonde lifted up for his protection.

The blonde was coated in thick black blood and he let out a disgusted sigh. The flaming monster on top of him emitted flames onto him and he cried out at the pain of being burned. The older teen busted out in a fit of giggles and the blonde used some of his remaining strength to throw the huge beast off him.

It went hurdling towards the green-eyed teen who merely stepped aside to avoid getting hit by the monster. He snickered and the blonde sat up on his elbows to glare at him. He stopped and sheathed his sword.

"Man that was funny. You have got to be quicker on you feet, weakling", the green-eyed teen commented as he reached his hand out to the blonde when he standing beside him.

"I don't need your help. Once I go back to Kyo, he'll tell you that I'm strong", the blonde spat as he rolled over on his side.

"Whatever…you can consider that kill yours. I'll give it to you…", the older teen smirked as he turned his back on the blonde.

Suddenly, he fell on one knee and a sharp hiss ripped from his lips. He opened the cleavage of his haori and saw a huge gash on his chest. He immediately cursed and fixed his clothes.

"Damn, that monster must've got me when it threw me back", he hissed.

"Who's weak now?", the blonde smirked as he sat up and slowly but surely got onto his feet.

"You are…", the older teen answered.

"It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement and besides…", the blonde began as he stood beside the green-eyed adolescent's kneeling form, "I killed the kenyou and you didn't".

"Hm…", was the only thing the orange-haired youth said as he stood on his feet. "Do you know where Kyo is lodging at?".

"Oh…that…", the blonde perked up as he turned in the direction opposite of the forest. "Follow me".

"Sure…", the older teen smirked as he folded his arms before his chest.

The two exit the forest entrance and enter a sea of trees. The moon was shining down on them still and they were really tired. The blonde could hear the other's footsteps behind him and could feel him walking about a foot away from him.

"So…how long have you known, Kyo?", the blonde asked.

"Lost count…you?", the older one replied as he placed his hands behind his head.

"For a few weeks now…I guess. Time truly flies when you're with Kyo, huh?", the blonde said.

"Yup…I've been following him for God knows how long. He usually ditches me if I slept late. What about you?", the green-eyed male said with a sigh as he stared up at the moon.

"Nope, he hasn't left me but that doesn't mean that he doesn't neglect me either", the blonde said.

"Oh, you sound like a baby…", the older youth growled as he rolled his feline green eyes.

"Whatever...", the blonde replied angrily, feeling another temper tantrum arise.

"Hm…", the orange-haired kid muttered as he looked around at the scenery ahead of him.

He remembered walking through here when he went to run errands for Mibu clan. Soon the image of the blonde ahead of him disappeared and he saw the image of a small boy who looked around seven running happily through the forest.

"Gotta get that woman's head for Kyo-san!", he cried.

"You don't have the strength to kill anyone, worthless weakling".

"Huh?", he muttered as he turned around.

He saw a boy who looked a lot older than him and was way taller than him. He had white hair tied in a ponytail with locks of it hanging on the sides of his head. His golden eyes glared heavily at him and his lips curled downward in a frown. His muscle tone made him look like infant compared to him.

"I believe that I didn't ask for your presence, Shinrei", he growled with clenched fists.

"Hm…", the white-haired male said as he turned his back to the boy.

"Could you do me a favor?", the younger male asked.

"Sure, if it means I can eliminate you", the older one replied.

"Nope, I was hoping on something along the line of you croaking or you choking on your own dick, scum", the orange-haired kid snarled as he walked away.

"Hotaru?".

Hotaru shook his head and the image of Akira appeared before him again. He frowned and turned his head in the other direction to look away from the blonde. His green eyes ended up traveling back to look the blonde in his eye.

"Daydreaming about someone, Hotaru?", the blonde smirked. "Only weaklings do that. Those words directly came from Demon Eyes Kyo".

"Hm…you wish, Akira. Besides, I was daydreaming of a way to dispose of you", the orange-haired kid lied. "I really didn't want to see you when I woke up. It's disgusting".

"Right…", the blonde said in disbelief.

"Are we almost there?", the older teen asked impatiently.

"We're here", the blonde said as he stopped.

The green-eyed teen stopped as well and observed the bright lights and cultural designs of the city of Edo. The blonde looked over his shoulder at the older male and smirked at the lost look on his face.

"Well, we're almost there", the blonde said as he started walking again.

At night, Edo was a beautiful city. The people were busy down there and everyone was crowded in every area on the street. The blonde and the orange-haired kid made their way through the crowd without having to push anyone. The people seem to immediately move from them. They heard whispers from some of them.

"That's boy who's been hanging out with that Demon Eyes Kyo. He might be his son or something so we gotta stay away from him", one man muttered to another man beside him.

The blonde took this all to the head and smirked. The green-eyed teen smirked as well as he folded his arms in front of his chest. The blonde suddenly stopped at a medium-sized lodging area and knocked on the sliding door.

"It's about damn time, Akira…Hotaru. I thought you two were dead. That would've been a relief", the voice of the blonde's master came from behind the sliding door.

Instantly after that was said, the door opened and Demon Eyes Kyo stood before them with a girl hanging from his arms. He had a goofy smirk on his face as he pushed the girl in the dirt beside them. She gasped as she hit the ground. The red head reached out to them.

"Want to come in? You guys look tired", he offered.

The blonde nodded and smiled, taking the red head's hand. They entered the room and the orange-haired watched as the girl, he pushed into the mud, get up and scoff at them. He entered after he watched her stomped off angrily and shut the sliding door.

He saw the blonde and the red head sitting down in front of each other and just relaxing. The sight of relaxation bothered him a little and he approached them. The blonde was sitting in Indian style while the red head leaned against the wall. The green-eyed teen sat beside them, looking at them warily.

"Something the matter, Hotaru?", the red head asked.

"This is all you guys do? We have a big tournament for tomorrow. Shouldn't we go kill something to get us ready?", the older teen asked in reply.

"Don't question Kyo-han's!", the blonde blurted out.

"If you want to go kill something, go. No one's here to stop you", the red head said coolly as he turned away from them and closed his glowing red eyes.

The orange-haired teen looked at the blonde who merely looked at him blankly. He sighed and sat near the blonde who began to stare at the floor silently. The pains from their wounds were still apparent but it didn't hurt as much.

In fact, they didn't feel anything as they slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep. The two teens unintentionally ended up leaning on each other for support as they slept. Even as they moved in different positions to comfort themselves, they weren't at all uncomfortable laying on each other for cushions.

Seems like they have an understanding going on…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Here's a new chapter! Aren't you guys proud of me for writing this! I'm just playing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review. Akira and Hotaru fight off a tiger-like beast. Not only does it create a weak bond of friendship between them but it seems to make Kyo happy. What could happen next?


	8. Abashment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I do own Kage Kamikatana.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Summary:** The story of Akira and how he became a peasant. Akira was nothing, but a weakling with a harsh past and fiery temper. Angry that he was left alone when his village was destroyed, he crosses paths with Demon Eyes Kyo who he fights because of his anger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Here's an update for you guys. Read, enjoy, and review.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Chronicles of The Ice Prince:**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Eight: Abashment:**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyo was the first to awaken; his red eyes staring up at the ceiling with his waking. Yawning, loudly, he got up and saw that Hotaru and Akira were still sleeping together. He smirked at the sight.

Their limbs were tied together as if they were fighting each other and as if they were embracing each other. The older teen's fist was in the blonde face while the blonde's foot was in the green-eyed one's groin area. Their free hands were holding each others. The red head could hear them muttering something in their sleep.

"I'm gonna beat that weakling", he heard the orange-haired male whispered; his orange eyebrows knitting together in determination.

"I'm no weakling. Once I beat you, I'll prove that", he heard the blonde whisper as he squeezed the other adolescent's hand tightly.

The red head shook his head, "Fucking…kids".

He walked out of the lodging area to find a place to bathe. He found a hot springs in the back and decided to take a bath before he woke up the boys. Once he was done, he came back and saw that they were lying side by side again, but this time their backs were turned to each other.

He approached them and gave Hotaru a swift kick to his side with enough power to break ribs. The orange-haired teen woke up with a loud groan as he flew a couple of meters away. He saw that he was flying right into a wall, and with his reflexes he turned his body around and landed on the wall. Staying in mid-air as long as he could, his green eyes narrowed to slits when he saw that it was Kyo that kicked him.

Before he could utter a word to the red head though, the red head smirked and said, "Let's see how quick he wakes up!"

The red head kicked the blonde with the same amount of force before, making the blonde go flying. Just as the older teen did, he awakened to see himself flying but instead of flying into a wall he was flying into the other male. The green-eyed adolescent braced himself, wondering if he should catch the boy.

"Na", he said as he shifted to the right, making the blonde land on the wall.

He fell to his knees and got up; his blue eyes glaring at both the other teen and the red head. With his fists balled up, he frowned angrily.

"Why the hell did you do that for!?" he cried as he rubbed the side where the red head had kicked him, then he turned to face the older teen. "Thanks a lot for catching me, asshole".

Hotaru didn't say anything in response as Akira walked away, rubbing his side. His green eyes widened just a little bit when he heard the blonde using profanity. This wasn't the same blonde he met yesterday, proving that Kyo's split-personality theory for him was right. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the red head laughing loudly.

"Grumpy in the morning, isn't he?" the red head began. "Now bathe up, wimps. We're heading for the tournament after this".

The blonde stopped mid-step and the orange-haired male folded his arms before his chest. They both looked at the red head with confused looks. Did he actually want them to bathe…together?

The older teen felt his fists clenched and his teeth gritted together. He was glaring at the red head that was waiting on them to leave.

"Do you expect us to bathe together, Kyo-kun?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"That would help us get to the tournament faster", the red head said as his smile fell. "Now hurry up".

The blonde said nothing so the fire-master took the floor, "Boys aren't supposed to shower with boys! It's…disgusting!"

The blonde, who was already turned away from them, felt a small pink blush arise on his cheeks. The red head shook his head rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want to be in the tournament, then Akira and I can go", he said, turning to face the blonde.

"How come you're not coming?" the older teen asked.

"Because while you lazy wimps were sleeping, I took one", the red head said.

The orange-haired teen growled as his anger rushed through his whole body, turning his face red, "Fine, I'll go. Where's the damned baths?"

The red head smirked and pointed to the back, "It's there. Just open the door".

The green-eyed male walked to the back, slide open the door with a force that almost broke the door, and entered. The blonde continued to blush, not hearing anything, and stared at the floor. He remembered back when he first took a bath with a boy. That didn't turn out too good. The red head took notice.

"Akira…something the matter?" the red head asked, "waking" the boy out of his thoughts.

"No", the blonde said and walked to the baths after the older teen.

As soon as Akira walked in, he saw a strong mist in the air, making the overall area look mysterious but alluring. He closed the door behind him. He looked around and froze at the sight of Hotaru completely naked and bent over to throw the rest of his clothes away. The blonde gasped and closed his eyes, trying to shake the image of his "friend" naked out of his head. The fire-master heard this and slowly turned around to see the blonde standing there but looking away. He blushed a little as he scratched the back of his wild orange hair.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about you for a sec", he said with a dumb look on his face.

"Just get in the water already!" the blonde yelled as he covered his face with his hand, shielding his eyes.

"Oh, yeah", the green-eyed boy said, feeling stupid again, and slid into the water.

The blonde slowly removed his hand and saw that the older teen had got into the water. He sighed in relief as he started to untie the sash around his waist. The orange-haired male had his eyes closed and let the warmth of the water consume him. His cheeks were a light pink color. The blonde didn't care though. He kept a gingerly eye out on the older boy, making sure he didn't look at him.

He cautiously took off his shirt, revealing his old wound from yesterday like the older boy in the bath. After letting that hit the floor, he took of his pants and hastily hopped in, disturbing the other boy and causing the orange-haired teen to open his cat-like green eyes.

The blonde tried not to make contact with the fire-master's fiery green eyes. They were more piercing than Kage's blood red ones. After a few seconds though, he fell to temptation and looked back at the older teen with his non-threatening blue eyes.

"What?" the ice-master snarled.

"Nothing really", the green-eyed male began with closed eyes and a smirk.

He opened his eyes again and said, "Just wondering why you're shaking when the water is so warm".

"It's none of your business", the blonde replied.

"Ah", the older adolescent sighed, catching the blonde's attention again. "Why is the water so warm?"

The blonde bit his lip to refrain from laughing. How did he know that the swordsman was going to ask a stupid question like that? He snickered a little bit, keeping it quiet so the other boy wouldn't here. He sighed and was glad that the "genius" didn't question him further.

Using the herbs nearby, Akira bathed, washing his hair as well. Once he was done, he looked over and saw that Hotaru was knocked out cold; his cheeks still holding the light pink color as he smiled. The blonde rolled his eyes and hesitantly walked forward to wake the sleeping boy up.

"Hotaru…damnit, get up", he called, taking baby steps to get to the other boy.

The blonde stopped when he heard someone knocking on the door. It was probably Kyo but the sound made him jump. He looked over at the door.

"What's taking you guys so long? You got 10 minutes to get out or I'm gonna leave you runts here", he heard the red head yell through the door.

The blonde heard footsteps, then he went back to trying to get Hotaru to wake up. He had no choice but to shake the boy awake since calling didn't work. He shook the boy by his shoulders, making his head move back and forth with the force of his pushing.

"Hotaru, get up!!!" the blonde yelled loudly, causing the older teen to jump.

The blonde moved away as the orange-haired male wiped the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. He saw that it was the ice-master who woke him up. He felt a slight chill in his chest and that woke him up completely. He figured that the blonde's cold touch must've wakened him. He stared at the other boy blankly.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

The blonde scoffed, "Around 5 minutes or so. You better hurry up 'cause Kyo's leaving in 10 minutes".

"10 minutes!?" the green-eyed teen inhaled sharply and began to bathe.

The blonde got out of the springs when the older male was turned around. He dried off with a nearby towel. Once he was done with that, he began to put his clothes on quickly so no one could see him. He turned around after he put his pants on and was putting his shirt on when he saw that Hotaru got out was dripping with water, running down his body including his hair.

The orange-haired teen saw the scratches on the blonde's chest had closed and the bruises were gone, "Well, you healed up nicely".

Refusing to let his eyes go any lower, the blonde looked at the older teen's chest and saw the same results, "You too".

The blonde grabbed the other male's towel and threw it at him. He then straightened up his shirt and tied to sash around his waist tightly. He looked down and noticed that the attire he wore was a white and blue shirt and blue pants. He saw the older teen's outfit and saw that it was identical to his but the shirt was white and an orange or red color.

The green-eyed teen blindly put it on without realizing it, and as soon as he securely tied his sash around his waist, the door swung open. They both looked and saw that it was only Kyo who looked at them blankly.

"I'm leaving…", he said and walked off.

The blonde felt his heart rate sped up at the thought of being left with the orange-haired boy and the older male felt the same. They both hurriedly put on the wooden sandals near them, but the fire-master accidentally put on the blonde's sandal.

"Hotaru, you idiot!" the blonde hissed.

"You got on my sandal too, blockhead!" the green-eyed male snarled back in response.

They switched sandals and ran after Kyo side by side. The red head was gone and they grew frantic. The older teen used his demon senses to sense the red head and ran faster in that direction.

"I'm not getting stuck here with you!" he cried as he ran.

The blonde followed him, "I don't plan on being stuck with you either!"

They stopped when they saw a huge banner that read 'Tournament'. They both looked around through the huge crowd, using their keen eyesight even though the older adolescent's sight was better than the blonde's.

"Where is he?" the blonde hissed.

"Over there!" the green-eyed male cried as he saw a man with red hair and pointed.

They ran over to the red head, rushing through the crowd. Once they caught up to the red-haired man, they stopped running and caught their breath from the rushing they had to do. The red head smirked and looked back at them.

"Glad you guys could join me", he said.

The teens both scowled at him, making his grin broader. The lines for the tournament were long, longer than anything they had ever seen. They were surprised as to how patient the red head was while they were rapidly growing impatient by the second.

Hotaru found himself glaring at Akira who glared back at him. How bored they were! It felt like hours had passed when it was only minutes flying by. The teens found themselves listening to everyone's conversations on either side of Kyo.

"Isn't that Demon Eyes Kyo?" the orange-haired male heard, not even looking to see who it was.

"It is! Who are those brats with him? They look like weaklings!" he heard another person say.

This time he looked at who said it, seeing what looked like it could be just a regular human. He scowled at the man who balled a fist at him.

"Why, you brat!" the man cried as the boy merely rolled his eyes, unafraid of a simple human.

Then there was the blonde was listening…

"Who's that? Demon Eyes Kyo?" he heard.

"Yeah, it is him! I've been waiting for a chance to fight him!" another person said.

"Hm…" was all that the blonde said as he stepped forward with the red head and the older teen.

Hotaru was finally happy to see the registration tables. He sighed in relief, feeling like they had been waiting in line for the whole day. He looked up and saw that the sun was still bright and shiny as if it were still morning.

Akira noticed that they were getting close and stretched his arms out. He kept his eyes closed though so he wouldn't be blinded by the sun. He observed that the older teen didn't have any problem with it.

Once they were three people away from signing up, Kyo took a step back. The boys looked at him confusedly.

"Sign up before me", he said blankly.

The blonde just nodded and was the first to step forward while the green-eyed male silently got behind the younger male. Once the blonde was at the registration table, he saw a stack of papers, a pen, and a man who glanced up at him briefly.

"State your name and sign the paper", the man said.

"Akira…", the blonde said and leaned forward to grab the pen.

The man stopped him by putting his hand on top of the blonde's, making the blonde glared at him.

"No last name?" he asked.

"No", the blonde growled, snatching the pen and his hand away. "Just Akira".

With that, the man did nothing and the blonde signed his name and stood to the side. Hotaru was next and he had the same 'last name' problem with the man. When Kyo stepped up and told the man his name though, he just shivered in fear. The red head smirked at him.

"N-next please!" the man yelled, staring at the red head's bloodthirsty crimson eyes in fear.

"Come on, Kyo-kun. I wanna look at the competition", the blonde said, snapping him out of his cruel world fantasy of chopping the registration man up by tugging on his sleeve.

"What for…so you can just get beat by them?" the orange-haired adolescent said as he looked away from them with his arms crossed before his chest.

The red head looked at the boys before smirking at the blonde, "Smart move, boy".

The red head and the blonde walked away, leaving the green-eyed male standing off to the side by himself. He continued to stare blankly and shifted his eyes up to the skies. He wondered if he stayed with them long enough would he be able to beat his only threat, his own half-brother.

"_You're nothing but a bastard child born of that damned concubine that my father had to have sexual relations with"_, he heard the white-haired man say.

He could still remember that day when he was just a boy around two or three years old.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He had just wanted to play with his half-brother. With a clear plastic ball in his hand, he ran as quickly as he could to get to the much older boy. Once he reached him, he panted heavily since he had been running after him. He was glad that the boy had stopped. _

"_Shinrei, play with me?" he said with a smile as he held the ball out to the other male._

_The white-haired boy frowned and grabbed the ball, holding it tightly. The orange-haired boy watched in amazement when he saw that the ball began to fill with water. The older boy continued to frown as he filled the ball up to its maximum capacity. He kept filling the ball with water and soon it busted, spilling all over himself and the younger boy. _

_The green-eyed toddler giggled at the little trick which was something the older boy hadn't expected. Angry and with quick motions, he gripped a good amount of the boy's orange hair and yanked him off his feet, glaring at him with pure rage. The boy didn't get scared, but he was pretty confused._

"_You're nothing but a bastard child born of that damned concubine that my father had to have sexual relations with", the white-haired boy hissed and threw the boy harshly down on the ground, making him scrape his knee._

_He didn't cry like a normal child would, but he just laid there. He was confused about every word his half-brother had said to him. Why would he say such hurtful things to a boy who was just being nice to him? With the little dignity he had left, he got and stared blankly at the leftover pieces of his ball, feeling sad, but not enough to cry._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hotaru"

The orange-haired boy snapped out of his trance when he saw a hand waving close to his face. The hand belonged to the blonde who greeted him with a smile. The red head just looked at him blankly.

"You have to come with us to look around. I don't want you to loose because of ignorance. I plan on fighting you in this tournament", the blonde said as he smirked. "I'm gonna beat you this time".

The green-eyed teen blinked a few times and said, "You wish, but ok".

The blonde nodded and turned around. He saw Kyo that was leaning back against the wall nearest to them. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a gasp. It was from the older boy.

"Where's Kyo-kun? We lost him again?" he heard him say in disbelief.

Is he serious…?

The blonde smacked his right hand on his forehead. Extending his left arm, he pointed at the red head that had his eyes closed in concentration.

"Oh…", the fire-master said, feeling dumb again.

"I sure hope you fight better than you act", the blonde said as he began to walk off.

The orange-haired male frowned before glancing at the red head and left with the blonde. Both teens stopped when they heard a loud ruckus behind them. They both turned around and saw that there was a whole group of around 30 people surrounding the red head.

"I'm not waiting all the way until the 8th fight to fight you, Demon Eyes Kyo!" one of the people said.

"Not if I get him first!" another cried.

"Don't waste your time. You'll be beat in mere seconds!" another argued.

The blonde shook his head, "All of this commotion over Kyo-kun".

The older teen sighed, "People have put up a lot of fuss because of him."

"Think we should step in?" the blonde asked and the other male shook his head and yawned.

Kyo looked at all of the people who surrounded him with narrowed blood red eyes. They all disturbed his concentration. Even though all the people had their swords out, he didn't at all feel threatened and his arms remained crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey, you're not even defending yourself!" another person yelled in disbelief.

"He takes us as fools! Let's get him!"

Suddenly, they all lunged forward. In the blink of an eye, blood splattered everywhere. Pieces of human arms, legs, head, and etc. flew with the blood. The blonde and the green-eyed male watched in amazement when they saw silver blurs that must've been coming from Kyo's sword slice and dice at least five or more people with one slash.

The blonde was disgusted when someone's bloody finger hit forehead, splattering blood all over there. The orange-haired boy began laughing loudly with his mouth wide open. The blonde frowned and noticed that the last remaining person that threatened Kyo was running rapidly in their direction. The red head moved with an immeasurable speed, cutting the person down bloody; his crimson blood and flying body parts, getting all over the older teen. Now it was the blonde's turn to laugh when he saw part of the dead man's scalp along with some hair flew into the older boy's mouth. He frowned in disgust, spitting it out instantly. He kept spitting until he felt his voice come back.

"Ew! What…hell!?" he said, skipping over words as he spit out his saliva for a good three or five minutes.

The blonde watched as the older teen wiped all of the blood away with his sleeves. He snickered and helped the orange-haired male by wiping his eyes of the blood with his sleeve while he wiped the right. The boy's green eyes stung, but with the blonde's help he was able to see again. He jarred his body, and the blood flew off him.

The red head approached them finally and laughed boisterously at the poor adolescent, "What happened to you?"

The green-eyed male just hissed and the blonde walked away with a smile on his face and his arms folded before him. The older teen looked around and saw how the people were pointing and laughing.

_It's not that damned funny!_

Even when that thought crossed his mind, he still felt slightly embarrassed and his cheeks were stained with a light pink color that went unnoticeable as he followed the blonde.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Finally, an update for this story. Well, I always say this but I'm going to say it over and over again so I can get more reviews. I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter and please…pretty please…review! Thanks.


End file.
